Mi amor por ti
by Evangeline Rave
Summary: Un accidente en un elevador deja a Alan y Eric en una dificil situacion


**Mi amor por ti**

Debía ser una recolección normal, de rutina, sin ningún problema, pero…

Alan Humphries y Eric Slingby habían sido designados para encargarse de la recolección de una cierta cantidad de almas durante un naufragio, y todo iba bien, hasta que una de estas se negó a ser recogida, luchando por continuar en este mundo a tal punto que atacó al shinigami que debía llevársela.

Alan fue salvado por Eric, quien había tomado, desde la primera recolección de este, la responsabilidad de cuidarlo en lo que fuera necesario, pero su intervención no fue tan a tiempo como hubiese querido, y las espinas de la muerte, reflejo del rencor del alma humana, comenzaron a clavarse en su corazón y alma, condenándolo a una muerte inevitable.

El tiempo pasó sin tregua y Alan comenzó a tornarse cada vez más taciturno debido a su inminente muerte, y los dolores que le provocaban las espinas al clavarse cada vez más profundo en él. Aunque frente a los demás trataba de aparentar serenidad y fortaleza, solo Eric podía leer entre líneas y notar las ojeras en su rostro producto de las noches sin dormir y el constante pensamiento de que su vida se extinguiría sin compasión.

Una noche más para Alan sin dormir, una noche más en la que pensaba en el rencor de un alma humana, y a pesar que esto le causaría la muerte no sentía odio por esta, sino que lo hacía replantearse su propia labor. Si un alma humana había sido capaz de influir de tal manera en la vida de un shinigami inmortal, entonces las almas humanas debían ser tratadas con más respeto.

Para sus ojos su trabajo cambió completamente, ya no se trataba de recolectar un alma, sino de arrebatar una vida, sueños, esperanzas, posibilidades, alegrías, tristezas, un futuro, y se sentía identificado, desolado, solitario.

Eric veía esa tristeza y desolación. En un comienzo trató de mantenerse alejado, no sabiendo la forma en la que podría curar ese dolor, esa angustia. La cercanía de Alan le dolía sabiendo que era un inútil para aliviar aquello que estaba enfrentando.

Ambos sufrían en silencio, y ambos necesitaban que alguien les diera esperanza…

Una tarde, ya casi noche, en que la mayoría se había marchado a sus casas o a alguna recolección, en el edificio de despacho de shinigamis solo quedaban Alan y Eric, completando el tedioso papeleo al que los obligaba William T. Spears. Una vez finalizado esto ambos se dirigieron a tomar el elevador que los conduciría a la planta baja para poder marcharse a sus casas.

Ambos caminaron sin apenas hablar, Alan iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, tratando de sentirse mejor consigo mismo, y Eric… el observaba de vez en cuando a Alan tratando de tomar una decisión respecto a lo que debía hacer. Había escuchado una leyenda que decía que si era capaz de reunir 1000 almas puras podría acabar con la maldición de las espinas de la muerte, pero el hacerlo significaba ir en contra de sus principios como shinigami. Ir en contra de todo lo que creía.

Ambos entraron al elevador, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, cada uno en su mundo, aunque los pensamientos de uno de ellos era ocupado por aquel que iba a su lado.

Comenzaron a descender, acompañados de un ruido desagradable, que cualquier otro, menos concentrado en sí mismo, habría notado en seguida y le habría preocupado, pero para Alan solo existían sus pensamientos de muerte, olvido y desesperanza, mientras que Eric albergaba en su mente la difícil tarea de tomar una decisión respecto a una posible solución del problema de Alan, su Alan.

Repentinamente el elevador se detuvo con un ruido seco. Ambos regresaron a la realidad y se miraron un poco preocupados. No tenían consigo ni siquiera sus guadañas de la muerte para romper las puertas del elevador o el techo, para poder salir. Y sabían que aquellos que tenían el turno nocturno estaban en un sector del edificio bastante alejado. En síntesis, no serían encontrados hasta la mañana siguiente.

- ¡Que haremos Eric! – dijo Alan tratando de abrir las puertas del elevador, sin ningún éxito.

- No hay nada que podamos hacer Alan, solo esperar hasta la mañana para que nos saquen de aquí.

- Pero…. – Alan había comenzado a desesperarse. Últimamente los lugares cerrados y cierto tipo de situaciones lo intranquilizaban.

- Tranquilo Alan, lo mejor es sentarnos aquí y esperar a que nos saquen.

Eric presionó el botón de emergencia e iba a sentarse en el suelo, cuando desistió al ver a Alan en ese estado, pálido, algo agitado y con dificultades para respirar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó acercándose y tocando su cuello para sentir su pulso. – No sabía que eras claustrofóbico

Sin duda el corazón de Alan estaba agitado, y se movía en el estrecho espacio del elevador como una fiera enjaulada.

- Esto no debería estar pasando – Alan estaba sudando frío – Este no es el lugar indicado… no quiero morir atrapado en un elevador

- Tranquilo Alan, eres un shinigami inmortal, no morirás en un elevador – Eric sonrió, de alguna manera le pareció gracioso el comentario de Alan, pero su sonrisa se congeló en el rostro al recordar su estigma – Yo… - quiso disculparse, pero sentía que si lo hacia el daño sería aun peor.

Al oír las palabras de Eric, Alan se sintió un poco herido, pero luego sonrió con tristeza.

- Tienes razón Eric, es ridículo que yo me ponga de esta manera solo por estar encerrados en este lugar, lo mejor será esperar aquí tranquilos – Mientras hablaba Alan se sentó en el suelo del elevador y apoyó su cabeza en la pared, con su rostro levemente levantado, cerrando los ojos.

Eric lo miró y se sentó a su lado.

A pesar de la apariencia de tranquilidad que tenía Alan, Eric lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era solo una fachada. Su compañero shinigami aun se sentía inquieto.

- Alan – Eric tenía la esperanza de que una conversación lo distrajera un poco y olvidara la situación en la que estaban - ¿Cuál consideras que ha sido el mejor momento de tu vida?

Alan abrió los ojos y lo miró confundido

- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

- No lo sé, tengo curiosidad.

Alan sonrió con tristeza, cerró los ojos, intentando hacer memoria de su pasado y finalmente dijo:

- Supongo que el momento en que recibí mi entrenamiento como shinigami, porque fue ahí donde te conocí – las palabras de Alan salieron sin pensarlas realmente, pero al notar lo que había dicho, un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

Al notarlo Eric se sorprendió un poco, pero luego sonrió, algo complacido.

- Creo que para mí también fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

- Que cosas dices, Eric – Alan sonrió avergonzado – A lo que me refiero es que en realidad fue un momento importante ya que conocí a mi sempai, quien se convirtió en un gran amigo. Además… a pesar de la forma en la que he actuado últimamente siempre has estado conmigo, y aunque no lo demuestre ha sido una pequeña luz en la oscuridad que me rodea a causa de las espinas de la muerte

La sonrisa de Eric se volvió triste, al pensar en el escaso tiempo que le quedaba a Alan, y en si finalmente le diría lo que por él sentía. No quería que al declararse esto automáticamente se transformara en una despedida.

Eric sin pensarlo más recorrió la corta distancia que había entre ambos y lo abrazó con delicadeza, para sorpresa del menor de los shinigamis.

- Siempre estaré ahí para ti, Alan, y encontraré la manera de liberarte de tu pesadilla.

Se miraron a los ojos, a escasos centímetros el rostro uno de otro. Las mejillas de Alan volvieron a teñirse de rojo. Su corazón latió con más fuerza. Sin quererlo miró los labios de Eric. Este lo notó y en un impulso que fue incapaz de controlar se acercó hasta rozar los labios del menor, quien se quedó estático con los ojos muy abiertos. La suavidad de los labios de Eric, la delicadeza con la que los rozaba, hizo que Alan lentamente cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar. Lo que en un comienzo era solo un roce, se transformó en un delicado beso que poco a poco fue subiendo en intensidad y pasión.

Casi sin darse cuenta Eric había terminado sobre el cuerpo de Alan en aquel estrecho elevador, y lo besaba acariciándolo con suavidad. Sentía ternura, amor y pasión por él, pero no quería forzarlo a nada que el otro no quisiera, por lo que iba con cuidado atento a cada una de sus reacciones, para ir más lejos si el otro se lo permitía.

Los labios de Alan emitieron un gemido que resonó en el interior del elevador. Al oír su reacción enrojeció y oculto su rostro tras sus manos separándose de Eric.

- Yo… - fue lo único que pudo articular.

- Alan, no te preocupes, yo siento lo mismo – Eric trató de quitarle las manos del rostro.

Fue la voz de Eric lo que convenció a Alan de quitar sus manos del rostro. Una voz ronca, con la respiración agitada que evidenciaban el deseo que sentía por su compañero. El menor de los shinigamis miró a los ojos a su sempai, y al ver reflejado en ellos, no solo deseo y pasión, sino también amor, ya no lo dudó más. No quiso negarse nada, no era necesario, el seguir ocultando sus sentimientos lo lastimaba aun más. Quería un momento en el cual poder manifestar abiertamente su amor oculto por su sempai, y de paso olvidar también que estaba condenado a muerte.

Por su parte Eric también quería demostrarle de manera tangible lo mucho que le importaba y cuanto se preocupaba por él, además de su incondicional amor.

Nuevamente sus labios se unieron en un beso, que al igual que el anterior poco a poco subió en intensidad. Sus corazones latían al unísono, sus respiraciones acompasadas tenían el mismo ritmo.

Eric estaba impaciente por sentir la piel de Alan en contacto con la propia, pero no quería apresurarse y asustarlo. Se separó de sus labios y miró su rostro mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su saco y su camisa. Por respuesta el menor no hizo movimiento alguno, solo esperó a que su sempai terminara con lo que estaba haciendo.

Pronto la vergüenza y la timidez fueron abandonando a ambos shinigamis, quienes se entregaron libremente a la exploración de sus cuerpos desnudos. Con sus ropas habían hecho una especie de colchón en el suelo, y sobre él se entregaban el uno al otro en ese estrecho lugar.

Eric besaba el pecho de Alan y acariciaba sus piernas, arrancando suspiros y gemidos de placer de sus labios. Pronto las manos del mayor quedaron prendadas de la zona más sensible de su amante, lo que provocó un gemido más fuerte de los que había dado hasta el momento. La mano de Eric se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo provocándolo aun más.

- N-No… ya no… p-pue…do – dijo Alan entre gemidos.

Eric se detuvo, no quería hacerlo llegar tan pronto, quería que alcanzaran juntos el clímax, por lo que optó por prepararlo para unirse a él. Con sus dedos acarició su entrada y los introdujo lentamente para dilatarlo, no quería lastimarlo. Cuando consideró que era el momento oportuno, entró en él de un rápido movimiento. Eran solo uno, algo que ambos habían soñado, pero que jamás habían reconocido para sí. Finalmente entre caricias y besos habían llegados juntos al punto más alto de placer, y Eric había derramado toda su esencia en el interior de Alan, acompañado de un último gemido que hizo eco en las paredes del elevador.

Sudorosos y exhaustos, Alan recargado sobre el pecho de Eric, así habían terminado. Ambos se habían susurrado palabras de eterno amor, mientras compartían sus cuerpos, y ahora escuchaban sus respiraciones regulares y sus latidos normales. Pero entonces Eric dijo unas palabras que alarmaron a Alan.

- Alan, existe una leyenda que dice que si reúnes 1000 almas humanas, se podrá revertir el estigma de las espinas de la muerte, por lo tanto existe la posibilidad de que vivas.

Alan lo miró preocupado

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡No estarás pensando en asesinar humanos para salvarme! – lo miró preocupado y algo disgustado.

Al ver su reacción Eric entendió que había hablado de más. Si quería salvar a Alan, debía hacerlo solo, sin que él se enterara, sin que nadie se enterara. Pero ya había hecho el comentario, por lo tanto debía ponerle solución a eso también,

- Olvida lo que dije Alan, solo fue un comentario sin pensar.

Eric se inclinó sobre Alan y lo beso con dulzura, pero este beso tenía una segunda intención, y esta era hacerle olvidar a Alan los últimos minutos que habían pasado juntos, para ser más exactos su comentario acerca de las almas humanas.

Lentamente Alan cayó en un estado de inconsciencia absoluta. Eric sonrió con tristeza. Vistió a su amante y se vistió el mismo, esperando que llegara la mañana y que fueran encontrados por alguien.

Minutos antes del amanecer Alan despertó y se dio cuenta que dormía entre los brazos de Eric, sonrojado se apartó de él, despertando a su sempai.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Alan, mirando a su alrededor.

- Ocurrió que seguimos atrapados en el elevador – dijo Eric sonriendo y sentándose, con la intención de alcanzar los labios de su amante.

- ¿En qué momento quedamos atrapados aquí?

Al oír la pregunta de Alan, Eric no terminó de recorrer la distancia entre ambos.  
- ¿De qué hablas? ¿No lo recuerdas?

- Lo último que recuerdo es que caminábamos hacia el elevador, que entramos en el y que este comenzó a bajar.

- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó después? ¿Lo que hablamos? ¿Lo que hicimos?

- No, ¿¡que hablamos, que hicimos! – Alan parecía preocupado, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pensando en que quizás había cometido alguna indiscreción.

Eric sonrió con tristeza, pensando que quizás era mejor así.

- No te preocupes, solo perdiste un poco la calma en algún momento, y luego te hice dormir para que te tranquilizaras, es todo.

Alan pareció tranquilizarse y solo mencionó que lamentaba haber sido un problema para su sempai.

Luego las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos fueron rodeados por algunos shinigamis quienes preguntaban el cómo y cuando habían quedado atrapados allí.

Fueron separados el uno del otro, y William les dio a ambos la mañana libre debido a lo que les había ocurrido.

Mientras Alan se alejaba de Eric hacia su casa, se giró para verlo. En su pecho sentía que algo importante había pasado entre ambos, pero no podía recordar el qué, eso lo tenía inquieto. Aunque sentía cierta calidez en su pecho, calidez que no sentía antes, y a pesar de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, comenzó a albergar cierta esperanza, aunque no tenía muy claro qué tipo de esperanza era la que estaba sintiendo, ya que en su estado era imposible que las cosas mejoraran, aun así se sentía más fuerte.

En cuanto a Eric, él había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, noche que le había servido para tomar una decisión que cambiaría drásticamente su futuro y el de la persona amada. Por él sería capaz de manchar su propia alma, sus manos, su cuerpo, su vida entera de sangre inocente si con eso podía tener a su lado para siempre a su amado Alan.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en los labios de Eric al ver alejarse a su amado.

- No importa Alan – se dijo a sí mismo – cuando mi misión haya acabado y te haya salvado, te haré recordar esta noche, y tendremos muchas otras, después de todo sé que me amas.


End file.
